Greatest Present Ever
by purple-monkey-18
Summary: Naruto is crying out in the cold, it's the day before Christmas and Sasuke is worried when his friend seems really upset, that's just not like Naruto to be depressed. So, what happens when naruto kisses him? Shounen-ai Naruto/Sasuke. R&R Please and thx!


Greatest Present Ever

By: PM18

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Warnings: Shounen-ai

Summary: Naruto is crying out in the cold, it's the day before Christmas and Sasuke is worried when his friend seems really upset, that's just not like Naruto to be depressed. So, what happens when naruto kisses him? Shounen-ai Naruto/Sasuke.

R&R Please and thank-you!

The big question was, had Sasuke really changed? Sure, he'd returned to them, but had he changed enough to the point that Naruto could truly call him a friend and maybe one day a lover? These questions plagued the blonde daily and nightly. He wasn't the only one though, Sakura believed that she was in a deep love with Sasuke. And it kind of pained Naruto to even see Sasuke flirting a little back with her.

It was getting to be winter in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto lay on his back, he didn't have his jacket on that night and it was friggin cold! He sat up shivering slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself and pulled his knees to his chest thinking about Sasuke.

"Dobe, what are you doing out here in the cold?" Sasuke asked his friend. He was simply surprised when Naruto didn't answer him. The raven haired boy watched the blonde one with suspicion.

"Sasuke, do you ever question everything and think that things would just be better if you'd never been born? Or if you could just die the next day or something?" Naruto asked sincerely.

Sasuke stood there, shocked, this wasn't like Naruto. The blonde never got depressed and was always willing to help and was always happy. Worry could easily be seen in the older boys eyes.

"Why are you asking such foolish things?" Sasuke asked, his voice shaking, edging with pure anger. He had come back for no one, but Naruto and now Naruto was saying those wretched things.

"Because, sometimes I just feel that there isn't anything here left for me, sure, I wanna be Hokage, that's my dream, but is it really an attainable goal? I'm a monster," now Naruto's own voice was trembling and his bright blue eyes watered.

"Naru..." Sasuke whispered pulling the boy into a hug, holding him tightly, as he sobbed into the Uchiha's chest.

"Sasuke, I feel so worthless lately! I can never get a word in anywhere anymore and it really hurts," his sobs not quieting down.

Lifting the younger boy's chin, he asked, "What do you mean Naru?"

"No one listens to me and Tsunade barely sends me on any missions lately and I miss that," Naruto whimpered.

"Naruto, everyone thinks you need a break, after us fighting so many times and you being the one to bring me back... their just trying to give you a break, I mean, I would love to get a break, but I have to build my rep again. You have a wanderful one and not to mention you're beautiful and-" he was cut off when Naruto pressed his lips to the raven haired ones.

The boy quickly stopped and tried to get away, felling embarrased, shy, and every other confused feeling anyone could come up with. "Why did you just do that Naru? I need to know and I'm not letting you go anywhere until I do!"

"I-I..." Naruto's voice was trembling and shaking, his body rapidly shivering from the cold, "I love you Sas-kun! I love you." More tears welled in those blue, glassy eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you probably don't like me back..."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I said you're wrong, you have no idea how much I love you now and always have, I know you're strong and it makes me want to be stronger. I need to be stronger than you and I will be your loyal nin always." Sasuke caught Naruto's lips and they happily kissed.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Not out here."

"Of course not here, at my house! I have something for you anyways." Naruto saw the smile and was at first confused until he realized the other nin's sick thoughts. "Baka, don't go getting your head in the gutter!" He scolded the other boy. "It's Christmas tomorrow and I have your Christmas present!" Naruto smiled happily.

"Can we still-" Naruto bonked his lover on the head.

"No! Get your head out of the gutter."

"Fine! Can we at least, maybe sleep together?"

"Well, I guess that's okay, but no touchey!" Naruto said simply.

"Yeah yeah!"

They arrived at Naruto's apartment and cuddled together until morning came and a perverted nin entered through the window. "And what did you two explore last night?" Kakashi asked his once students.

"You pervert!" Naruto screeched, "we did no-"

"The usual," Sasuke said making Naruto gawk.

"You two are nothing but jerks!" Naruto cried out.

"Hey, I just walked in seeing Sasuke groping your ass, so I assumed..."

"No! No! No!" Naruto covered his ears.

Sasuke thought, 'Naru, you're the reincarnate of innocense and that's another thing that truly makes you you. My innocense...'

"So, have you told Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope..." Sasuke said simply.

"Ah, she's gonna flip when she finds her Sasu-kun is with Naru-kun," Kakashi mocked.

"Here Sasu-kun!" Naruto held out a small wrapped present.

"What about me?" Kakashi asked.

"Why should I give you anything, you were being mean!"

"Well then, I won't give you this money to eat at the ramen shop for a month on me..."

"Whaaaaat!" Naruto threw him his gift and cried, "Gimme gimme gimme"

"Thank's Naru," Sasuke looked down at a heart shaped made of crystal. "But I didn't get you anything."

Blushing naruto said, "You're love is my present, because I thought it was impossible!" He turned when he heard kakashi cry.

"What! His is better than mine!" kakashi whined.

"I don't see you sleeping with me."

"Well, I will if you wanna."

They both were now laughing as Naruto threw another heated glare at them. "What'd he get you?" Sasuke questioned his jonin leader.

"It's a copy of Jiraiya's first book, I couldn't ask for anything better," Kakashi looked down at his deceased friends writing. "I'd better go before your girlfriend decides to have my head served on a plate."

"What was that!" Naruto screamed from the shower.

"I think he already does," Sasuke smirked and said, "See ya, I'm going to go join him, well, if I can, unless he really chews my head off..."

After saying their goodbyes, Sasuke was thrown, literally out the bathroom door with a, "You perverted jerk, I said no!" So, Sasuke decided to take a nap that day... and that night he had gotten lucky, because Naruto was a little drunk...

PM18: Yo, so, please, what do you think? No lemon, it was so hard! Read and Review plz! :) Thanks!


End file.
